Of Lust and Love
by Hello I am insert name here
Summary: It was when he kissed her that she knew who she belonged with. . . Nacy or Kacy read to find out which! One-Shot.


**Ok, so the concepts of lust and love are things that I've been thinking and discussing a lot lately and I was up late the other night trying to sleep when this one-shot suddenly came to me. I think it turned out really good and I'm really hoping for some feedback. I've been feeling kinda down lately. I've been feeling a bit isolated from people, like the kids at my school and I just really want something to cheer me up. Like a simple review saying "Good job!" that would make me so happy, if only for a little while. Please review!!!! It's my favorite part of posting stories on FF. Please enjoy!  


* * *

**

It was when he kissed her that she knew who she belonged with. He had kissed her with a passion that she had felt from any guy she had ever kissed. She could tell by his kiss he wanted her. Yes, this kiss was a defining moment in her high school life.

For the past few weeks she had been stuck between who she belonged with. Kevin or Nick. They were both so great in so many different ways. Nick's demeanor and maturity added an almost elegance and grace to him, and when she was with him she always felt like she would never unsure of anything, she'd always have that emotional support that she needed. Then Kevin, where his eccentricness (yes I know this isn't a word) and laid back personality fascinated her, he always kept her on her toes, always surprising her, making her smile and laugh when she was at her lowest. But, Nick could make her smile and laugh, and with Kevin she also could feel that reassurance and emotional support.

And the fact that they both confessed feelings for her in the same week made her confused and unsure of whom she belonged with.

And then he kissed her and all doubts disappeared. It assured her because of the passion. It wasn't the passion she wanted, _needed. _She needed an emotional passion, unlike this one. Yes this passion she was experiencing now was . . . enticing! But it was more of a lustful; two people physically attracted to each other passion. Not the emotionally open vulnerability passion that she looked for in a kiss.

She broke away, her fingers lingered a bit in his dark curly locks before moving down to his shoulders to rest there.

"Wow . . . that kiss really was. . ." Macy began, but trailed off.

"Amazing?" He asked, finishing her statement. Macy looked done mournfully. How could she tell him he wasn't right for her?

"Yes, in some aspects . . . but, I just . . . didn't feel the . . . emotion." She said withdrawing her hands and stepping back, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I-I don't understand." He said bluntly and a bit hurt. She winced; she had hoped he wouldn't question her.

"I just didn't feel the emotion . . . Did you?" She asked she assumed that since she hadn't felt any emotional sparks that he wouldn't either. That's how kisses worked right? It was either on or off. Simple. She looked up to meet his sure eyes.

"Yes, of course . . ." He said, but his mind seemed to wander and his gaze became unsure, ". . . At least . . . I thought I felt it." Macy smiled sadly.

"I think you were just feeling the physical desire of the kiss and thought it was emotion." She explained, he nodded and looked away.

"I thought this was what I wanted. What you wanted. But now that I think about it . . . you're right, my feelings for you and your feelings for me were more physical attraction than emotion." Macy smiled as he said this and he smiled back.

"You'll always be one of my best friends and I'll always think of you as my brother." Macy said, placing a hand on his.

"Yeah, we'll always be friends. And you'll always be like a sister." A comfortable silence loomed between them before he spoke up again.

"You should go find him. He's the one you really love and I know he loves you too. For the emotions." He said smiling. Macy smiled and mouthed a thank you before turning to find his brother.

It didn't take her long to find him. When she did he was sitting on the stairs strumming his guitar peacefully. She went and sat next to him.

He felt a presence and looked over and instantly smiled when he saw Macy.

"Hey Macy-" He began, but was interrupted by Macy's soft lips gently connecting with his. His lips formed a smile against hers before carefully moving his guitar out of the way. He then softly placed his callused fingers on either side of her face as she placed her small soft ones on the back of his neck.

This kiss was exactly what Macy needed. Vulnerable, emotional, soft, kind, sweet, and loving.

Yes, it was when she kissed him that Macy knew Kevin was the one for her.

* * *

**So, I hoped you liked it and I would really love it if you'd review. Because if you read the note from earlier you'd understand. (P.S. I know I sound whiny and like I'm complaining, but I need to express me feelings someway)**

**Also I apologize if this is a crappy quality story, I didn't spend a lot of time on spelling and grammar and re-reads like I normally do. Even when I do that I still have little muck ups.  
**


End file.
